Candy
by Chaobaby95
Summary: Amy tricks Sonic into getting her to her house! Now he's stuck there and doesn't know what to do. And then, something unexpected happens.
1. Candy!

**Hi, I am working on another Sonamy songfic! The songs called _Candy_ from Mandy Moore.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything either!**

**Hope you enjoy!!!!**

* * *

_Candy_

Amy was at her house, and she was just eating her candy from Halloween.

_I'm so addicted_

_To the loving that you're feeding to me_

She was just done with her tootsie roll, and then she looked for a sucker. She finally found one, and it was cherry-flavored. She took the wrapper off, and she started to suck it.

_Can't do it without it_

_This feeling's got me weak in the knees_

She went to her bedroom and started to daydream about her loving crush, Sonic the Hedgehog.

_Body's in withdraw_

_Everytime you take it away_

She got out of her daydream and went outside to look for her crush, Sonic.

_Can't you hear me callin_

_Begging you to come out and play_

She finally found him and smiled. She went behind him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Sonic, I finally found you!" Then Sonic tried to get out of her grip.

"Yeah Amy, you found me, but that doesn't mean you have to hug me!" He said, his face starting to turn purple.

_So baby come to me_

_show me who you are_

Amy let go and smiled. She remebered she had the cherry sucker in her mouth. She started to lick it with her tongue.

"Mmm." She enjoyed it. Sonic was confused at first, but then he saw the sucker.

_Sweet to me_

_Like sugar to my heart_

"Soo, you got candy in your mouth..." Sonic said, getting very desperate because she has candy and he doesn't!

"Yep! It's yummy, so sugary!" She smiled.

_I'm craving for you, I'm missing you like_

_Candy (missing you like candy)_

"Didn't you get any candy, Sonic?" Amy asked and Sonic nodded.

"Yes, but I didn't want to...eat candy for...now." Sonic's eye started twitching. Amy smirked.

_Sweet sweet lovin got me going to the extreme_

_Won't go without it this vibe has gotta hold me_

"W-What's so funny?" Sonic asked.

"Nothin, but your eye is twitching!" Amy laughed. Then he stopped twitching. He tried to stop staring at the candy, but he couldn't. He wanted candy so bad!

_Satisfying baby let me show you what I'm made of_

_No doubt about it, got me feeling crazy can't get enough_

Then Amy turned away and walked away from Sonic. She has a little plan in her mind...

"Hey! Where are you going?" Sonic asked.

_Perfect. I got him!_

Oh, I'm just going back to my house for more _Candy_!" Amy replied. Sonic froze.

_Di-Did she say C-Candy?_

_So baby come to me_

_Baby show me who you are_

Then he started walking to her. Then he stopped.

_Whoa, what am I doing? Am I that desperate for Candy?_

Then he found himself walking again. Towards her. Amy giggled.

_Wow, I never thought it would work, but I guess it is! This might be my chance to get Sonic!_

_Sweet to me_

_Like sugar to my heart_

Then Amy started running to her house, and she opened the door. She left it open so Sonic could come in.

Sonic stopped for a minute.

_Oh boy...what's she trying to do to me? _

Then Sonic saw some candy...or should I say, a whole bucket of delicous, sweet, and sugary candy.

_I'm cravin for you, I'm missing you like_

_Candy (missing you like candy)_

Sonic went inside and saw the sweet sugary candy.

"Take anything you want, Sonic." Amy said. Sonic looked around and saw a watermelon flavored sucker. He took it and took the wrapper off and started eating it.

_You know who you are_

_your love is just as sweet as candy_

After a couple minutes, Sonic and Amy were done with their suckers. They threw the suckers away and they sat down to watch television for a bit.

_Yes! It worked! I finally have Sonic alone with me..._

_I'll be forever yours_

_Love always, Mandy_

Amy got up and locked the door. Sonic saw that.

"A-Amy, what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, I always lock the door." She said. But Sonic didn't believe her. She was up to something.

_So baby come to me_

_Baby, show me who you are_

Then Amy grabbed another cherry flavored sucker and took the wrapper off, and started eating it.

_Sweet to me_

_Like sugar to my heart_

Sonic saw that and he was getting a little scared.

_Why did Amy lock the door? Why is Amy taking another piece of Candy?_

_I'm cravin for you, I'm missing you like_

_Candy_

_So baby come to me_

_Baby, show me who you are_

_Sweet to me_

_Like sugar to my heart_

_I'm cravin for you, I'm missing you like you like_

_Candy_

* * *

**UH-OH, What's going on? Well you better find out next chapter! Hope you liked it, and I hope you review!**


	2. Oh Boy!

**Hello...I am SO SORRY! I haven't updated for a while! But I am continuing now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my candy! XD!**

**on with the fic! Plus this srory might be a little funny and perverted...**

* * *

_Candy Part 2_

_Sweet To Me_

_Like Sugar To My Heart_

"Um, Amy? I think I should just go...I mean...you're locking the door and...torturing me with candy! So maybe I should go..." Sonic said as he got up and saw the door needed a key.

"Um Amy, can you give me the key?"

"Nope." Amy said. Sonic just stared at her with shocked eyes.

"Oh, come on..." Sonic said. Amy giggled a little.

"Sorry Sonic, but I can't let you go...this is my chance to get you!" Sonic looked at the floor with wide eyes. Then he looked at Amy.

"Ohh, I see what you're trying...and this is your best plan yet...wow." Sonic said and his heart beated faster when Amy came closer. When Amy was close to his face, he could smell the sweet smell of cherry.

"O-ok..." Sonic's eye twitched. Then he rushed to somewhere upstairs.

"Sonic! Everything is locked! You can't escape from me!" Amy said from downstairs. Sonic tried every door. Amy was right, every door is locked.

_Why is Amy doing this? Why?!_ Sonic thought as he panicked when he saw the shadow of Amy. Amy went behind him and her wrapped around his neck and said.

"Can you please stay here? Just for one night?" Amy whispered in his ear. Sonic bit his lip.

_Should I? I mean, I'm trapped here..._

"Will you let me go tomorrow?" Sonic said.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Sonic said, not sure.

"Yes!"

"Ok..." Sonic was feeling a little uncompfortable with Amy that close to his face. Sonic could feel Amy kiss his cheek. Sonic blushed and said,

"Ok, c-can you please stop?"

"No..." Amy giggled when Sonic made a weird face.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Tails was waiting for his best friend Sonic to arrive to see his new invention, The Confuse Ray.

"Man, where is Sonic? He's probably at home..." Tails said as he reached for the phone and phoned Sonic.

_Sorry, I can't reach right now, cause I might be running at the park, or running away from Amy, leave a message please! Beep_

But Tails hung up the phone. He usually doesn't like to leave messages.

"I know! I'll call Amy! Maybe she knows where he is." Tails phoned Amy. He whispered to himself 'Thank you' when someone picked up.

"Hello?" A girl's voice said.

"Hi Amy, it's Tails."

"Oh Hi Tails! What do you need?"

"Well I was wondering if you seen Sonic around?"

"...Well I've seen him, but I don't know where he went. Sorry!"

"Oh...well it's ok, bye." Tails said, cracked up.

"Bye!" They both hung up. Tails sighed and phoned everyone else.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Bye!" Amy hung up.

"Who was that?" Sonic asked, watching television.

"Oh, a friend of mine!" Amy said as she sat down and scooted closer to Sonic.

"But no one can bother us..." Amy said as she left to go to her room.

"..." Sonic looked around. Everything was locked. The windows, doors, and everything else. Sonic was getting nervous.

"Oh boy..." Then Sonic thought of something that made him blush madly.

"OH NO! TONIGHT, YOU BETTER NOT DO WHAT I THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Sonic yelled as he went upstairs. Amy opened the door to see Sonic coming upstairs with a weird face. Amy smiled michevously and giggled.

"Amy..." Sonic stared at her.

"Yes..."

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Are you?"

"I don't know, I'll think about it though!" Amy laughed as she shut the door and locked it. Sonic almost fainted.

_AHHHHHH!!!!! Amy is so evil!_

* * *

**LOL!! If you did know what Amy was planning to do tonight... ohhhhhh boy! lol! Well I hope you aren't mad at me for not updating for a while...please review if ya'll like it? SO SORRY IT'S SHORT!!!!!**


	3. Second Thoughts

**Ok, I am back, so be happy!**

**Disclaimer: O.o lol I love that face...oh, the disclaimer...no I don't own Anything**

**O.on with the fic!**

* * *

_Candy Part 3_

Sonic was in the guest room, which was unlocked, and he was getting nervous by the second. He had a lot of questions in his mind too.

_Will Amy do it? How will I do this...How do I do this? Oh great, now I'm having second thoughts...Amy is pure evil...but she is cute...O.o what? What did I just think? I think Amy is cute?! Ahhh I am having second thoughts..._

Just then, the phone rang and knocked Sonic out of his thoughts. He rushed to the phone, so Amy wouldn't get it. He looked quickly to see who was calling.

_Huh...it looks familiar...wait...oh of course, it's those evil people trying to sell something..._

He could hear Amy shout,

"If it's those selling people, don't answer it!"

"Ok!" Sonic shouted back. He let the phone ring, and after the 4th call it stopped. Then the phone rang again. Sonic made an annoyed face. He looked to see who it was.

"If it's Cream, answer it!" Sonic looked at the phone number and it was Cream. He picked it up, and said,

"Hello?"

"Mr. Sonic?"

"Cream, I would like it if you called me just Sonic..."

"Ok just Sonic." Sonic slapped his forehead.

"Oh my gosh..." Sonic whispered to himself. Then he heard Cream say,

"Is Amy there, Can I talk to her?"

"Hold on, Amy, Cream wants to talk to you!" Sonic yelled.

"Ok, tell her I'll her back in a few!"

"She'll call you back in a few, and no, I don't know why."

"Ok, just Sonic."

"Just call me Sonic!"

"Ok Sonic."

"Good."

"Bye!"

"Bye." Then they both hung up.

_Ahhhh that Cream is unbelievable!_

Sonic sat down on the couch and watched television. The couch was very comfy and soft. And it wasn't pink. It was a light blue. The living room was full of different colors. The ceiling was a creamy white, the walls were a dark purple, and the floor was a lilac color.

There was shelves made of white wood, or whatever, and it was full of pictures of Amy's friends, and her with Sonic. The room was scented by a vanilla flavored candle, the room could make you fall asleep.

_Wow, Amy's living room is pretty comfy..._

Sonic felt his eyes were closing and drifting of to dreamland. Amy came down, and saw that Sonic was sleeping. She went back upstairs, and went into her room. After looking, she came down with a very soft white blanket. She laid it on Sonic, and she kissed him on the forehead.

She went to the phone and called Cream. After 3 rings, someone answered.

"Hello?" It was Cream.

"Hi Cream. It's Amy."

"Oh hi Amy! Where were you, Why is Sonic at your house?"

"I was in the shower, and just playing a little trick on Sonic."

"Heh, Nice, is it working so far?"

"Uh yeah! I can't believe he actually fell for it!"

"Wow, but Amy, won't he find out?"

"He kinda got it! But I just wanted to spend time with him, I'm just playing a little trick on him, it's not like I'm playing Hard-to-Get."

"No! Not that game! One time you played that game, Shadow nearly killed himself!"

"Hehehe, I know, that was so funny!"

"Yeah it was. Well, it was nice talking to you, but I have to go grocery shopping with my mom. See ya!"

"Bye." They hung up and Amy saw that Sonic was still sleeping. She smiled and laid down on the couch and stroked his quills. Amy had on a creamy white robe on that was very warm, and she had a white towel wrapped around her body under the robe. Like an overshirt. She gently kissed Sonic on the forehead and closed her eyes.

_Meanwhile..._

Cream and Vanilla were shopping for food at Giant Eagle. Cream suddenly remebered something.

"Mother, can I use your cell real quick, please?" Cream asked politley.

"Sure Cream, who are you calling?" Vanilla said as she handed Cream her sprint cell phone.

"A friend of mine." Cream said as she phoned a certain someone.

"Hello?" Said a voice.

"Tails, it's Cream."

"Oh Cream, Hi, have you found Sonic yet?"

"Well, I haven't _seen _him, but heard him, he's somehow at Amy's house."

"Huh? But Amy said..." Tails trailed off.

"Heh, turns out, Amy's playing a trick on Sonic."

"Ok..."

"Heh, but I finally found him."

"Yeah you did...but...ahhh!" Cream was confused.

"Tails, what's wrong?"

"Ah haha, nothing, I 'm just a little oh my gosh, is all."

"Yeah I know, well I have to go, bye!"

"Bye!" they hung up. Cream gave the cell back to her mother. They went back to grocery shopping for the dinner. Cream never knew what her mother was making, but what she got so far is; creamcheese, strawberries, and cake mix...

_Meanwhile..._

"Ok, so I know where Sonic is...let me call Amy's house again..." Tails said as he phoned Amy. After three rings, someone picked.

"Hello?" A tired voice said.

"Hi Sonic!"

"Huh? Tails?"

"Yes..."

"Oh...hi."

"Are you okay, Sonic?"

"Uh-huh," Sonic yawned. "Just a little tired."

_O.o, okay...do not wanna know what happened and why? Well I wanna know why, but not know what happened._

"Why are you tired?"

"I guess fell asleep on the couch..."

"Oh...how?" Tails said.

"I don't know, Amy's living room is just really comfortable..."

"Nothing happened..."

"No I guess."

"Ok, I was just wondering where you were. OK, bye."

"Bye." They hung up and Tails was relieved.

_At least...wait...Cream said Amy's playing a trick on him...ah well, I'd like to know what's going on!_

_Meanwhile..._

Sonic went upstairs and went in Amy's bathroom. He went to the sink, and washed his face with cold water to wake himself up. When he was finished, he went back downstairs and saw Amy sleeping peacefully on the couch.

_Wow...Amy looks like an angel...Snap Out Of It, Sonic! You are not in love with Amy! Or am I? Oh I'm so confused!_

Sonic sat down by the sleeping Amy and stroked her quills. Her quills were soft and a little wet. She was probably in the shower a couple hours ago. Her breath has a sweet scent of roses and strawberries. Her hair smelt like strawberry and banana mixed together. She even has a little glow from the candle which was by her on top of the shelf.

Sonic smiled and scooted closer to her. He drifted off to sleep and to dreamworld. Amy felt him get closer and snuggled her face in his chest. The two hedgehogs drifted off to sleep, but Amy still had the plan in her mind. She had a little devilish smile on her lips as she wrapped her arms around Sonic. Sonic felt Amy'a arms, and started to get nervous. But he tried to shake it off, and just calm down. Amy put her hands on Sonic's chest, then pulled away and put her head on his chest.

_Hmm, I wouldn't do it now, but tonight... _Amy thought as she smiled devishly again.

* * *

**If devishly isn't a word, I'm really sorry, But I hoped you liked it! Review please!**


	4. Sexy Kisses

**I am back with more chapters! On one of the reviewers, she gave me some ideas of what Amy should do, and I picked like Sonic s-well just find out yourself!**

**Disclaimer: I said this a million times, and I still have to say it...I don't own anything but all my candy!!!**

**This chapter is very...romantic, if you know what I mean, so it may be kinda like Rated M, but it's still rated T.**

**on with the fic!**

* * *

_Sexy Kiss_

_Sonic's POV_

Well, now I'm alone now because Amy is in her room. Probably thinking more of her 'plan.' Amy's is now even more evil, because I gave her much more sugar and candy, and now she's unstoppable. Why do I even do this? I fell for Amy's plan, and I'm all alone with everything locked...Well alone with Amy is much of a nightmare for me! But if it was Sally...I be killing myself.

Me and Sally broke up two years ago because she was in love with another guy, and I'm alone again...I could pair up with Amy...Why am I thinking these things?

_Normal POV_

Sonic felt two arms wrapping around his neck and kissing his cheek, but it was really close to his lips. Sonic turned around to see Amy and pulled away quickly. Amy quickly caught him before he could run up to to the guest room Amy let him have.

"Amy, please let me go. Why are you doing this?" Sonic asked as he tried to pull away.

"I want to spend time with you!"

"Then why are you torturing me like this?!" Sonic yelled a little. Amy was a little shocked, but shook it off.

"Well...Cause it's fun!" Amy said. Sonic sweatdropped and sighed. Amy got closer to Sonic's face, and said,

"Besides...Don't you want to spend some time with _me?_ I mean, you have been alone for a long time since you broke up with Sally,"

_Amy does have a point...I have been feeling lonely, and I do want to spend time...SNAP IT OUT SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Sonic?" Sonic was snapped out of his mind when he heard Amy.

"Y-Yeah?" Sonic stuttered.

"Oh, I thought you weren't there." Amy smiled and laughed.

_She looks cute when she smiles and laugh...OH MY GOD!!!!! There's no way I can be in love with her...Or am I? Didn't I just think of this before? Ahh...I might be in love with Amy!_

"Sonic?!" Amy yelled, worrying that Sonic wasn't paying attention. Sonic snapped out of it and fell on the couch along with Amy; who was holding onto him. When he fell on the couch, he felt something warm on his lips. It was Amy, who 'accidently' fell on him. Sonic wasn't pulling away. Instead, he kissed back. Amy was surprised.

After a few minutes, Sonic realized what he was doing, so he pulled away.

"Um...sorry," Sonic said. Amy didn't do anything, but she kissed him again, but it was much deeper. Sonic slided his tongue in her mouth and started making out with her. Sonic did not know what he was doing, but he kept on going. Amy pushed him down, and Amy was now on top of him. Sonic didn't care; all he did was put his hands on Amy's chest.

_Wow...Why am I doing this? Is it cause I want to? Do-_

His thoughts were cut out when Amy kissed him more deeper. She tasted like strawberries and tropical flowers. Amy's hands ran up and down Sonic's chest lovingly. Sonic played with Amy's quills as his tongue played with Amy's tongue.

Sonic put his hands on Amy's lower back and kissed her more deeply. Amy was still wearing her robe, so Sonic took it off, and her towel from earlier when she was in the shower. Amy didn't care, she just kissed him more deeply, and started moving a little. Sonic held her tightly, and turned to be on top of her. Amy made a little groan when Sonic kissed her neck, then down to her chest.

Sonic was starting to enjoy this, then he went back to kissing her lips. After a few minutes, they pulled away, really tired.

"Wow...That was awesome." Amy said. Sonic nodded in agreement. Then Amy started kissing his neck.

_Sneaky little girl..._ Sonic thought and smiled. Sonic pushed her away lightly and said,

"Was this your plan? To make love with me?" Amy laughed and nodded.

"Yeah..." Sonic blushed when Sonic saw that Amy was still naked. Amy blushed madly and put her robe back on. Then the phone rang.

"Damn phone..." Amy said. Sonic laughed and smiled. He pushed Amy from being on top of him, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sonic," It was Tails.

"Hi Tails. What's up?"

"Nothing, what's up with _you?_" Sonic laughed. He could tell that he knew some of the plan.

"Nothing, Just ending with Amy."

"What?"

"Never mind..."

"Tell Me!"

"No, it's too complicated."

"Come on, I can take complicated things!"

"You may have an IQ bigger than Eggman's, but no, you can't understand it." Sonic could hear Amy laugh.

"Grr...One day, I will get you to say it!" Then Tails hung up, then the phone rang again!

Amy got up, and she answered it this time. Sonic was kissing her neck as she talked.

"Hello?"

"Hi Amy!" It was Rouge.

"Rouge?! Why, I never- hold on," She covered the phone on her shoulder so she couldn't hear what she was saying. "Sonic stop it!" Amy laughed and pushed him away because he was kissing her neck like crazy.

"Why? I can't help it."

"You can kiss my neck later, I'm talking to Rouge, I never talked to her for ages now!"

"Ok..." Amy pursed her lips, then kissed Sonic quickly on the lips.

"Oh, very nice Amy."

"Ok, I'm back,"

"Good."

"As I was _saying,_ I never heard you like in ages!"

"I know...I was too busy with work and stuff, stupid government stuff." Amy laughed.

"Well what's up with you? Anything happen?" Amy smiled.

"Well..."

"Well?! Well What?" Rouge was excited to hear from Amy. She had a lot of things happening in her life. Amy laughed.

"Well, I think me and Sonic..." Amy trailed off.

"Oh my god...WHAT?"

"I think me and Sonic are finally together!"

"YAY! Wow, how'd you pull it off?"

"Oh a little trick I'd like to call, Love."

"Oh my...you didn't...Did you?"

"Maybe...and I think it was awesome-"

"OH MY GOD!!! YOU, YOU HAD 'IT' WITH SONIC, DID YOU?" Amy laughed out loud.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna faint..."

"HA! Well, I haven't heard from _Knuckie_ a lot-"

"YOU!!! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" Amy could tell that Rouge would be blushing by now.

"Well..."

"Sorry...you probably want Sonic huh?"

"Sonic wants me!"

"HA! Well go for it, hun! Talk to you later."

"Okay, Bye!" They both hung up.

"Okay Sonikku, I'm done talking!"

"Wow...You haven't called me Sonikku in years!"

"I know..."

"Ok, now let's busy!" Amy giggled as Sonic kissed her neck. Amy laughed a little more because it tickled her. Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic for the kiss to be deeper. Sonic now moved his lips to her lips and they kissed deeper once again.

* * *

**Wow, this chapter was very...LOMG!!!!!! Ha, but it's not the ending!! I need at least 2 more reviews! **


	5. A Date and some sweet lovin' Candy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story.

_**A Date and Something Else **_

Sonic was running in the streets of Station Square, going to Amy's house to ask her out on a date. He had colorful flowers in his hands to give to Amy. Amy and Sonic had been going out for 6 months after what happened 6 months ago. Sonic and Amy have been thinking of doing 'it' again.

Sonic finally arrived at her house. He rang the doorbell and waited for Amy to come. The wooden door opened and Amy peeked in. She smiled when she saw Sonic holding flowers.

"Sonic, are those flowers for me?" Amy asked with glee.

"Yep," Sonic replied. Amy opened the door wider and let Sonic in. He handed her the flowers and Amy took them. She took a sniff out of them and enjoyed the wonderful scent of roses and lilies. She quickly got a vase and filled it with water and put the flowers there. She set the vase down on her white wooden shelf. She sat down on her blue leather couch and motioned Sonic to sit down next to her. He did.

"So, what brings you here?" Amy asked, her jade eyes glittering.

"Well, I know we have been going out for a while, but...You probably already know what I'm going to say, huh?" Amy laughed.

"Maybe..."

"Twinkle Park?"

"YES!" Amy screamed. They have been going out everywhere but in Twinkle Park. Amy was so happy, that she hugged Sonic so tight, just like she did in the past. Sonic laughed.

"But I have to get ready," Amy looked at the clock and saw it was 6:30. "Now." Sonic laughed. Amy rushed up the stairs, but before she could go into her room, she yelled to Sonic, "Stay right there!"

"Okay!" Sonic yelled back. He waited for 10 minutes, which was like almost forever to him, until he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He stared at the dress she was wearing. She was wearing a light blue dress with one strap on the right side, her hair was curly with a sparkly blue headband. She wore blue sandals, and her gold bracelets were replaced by silver ones.

Amy winked at him and asked, "What do you think, Sonikku?" Sonic was speechless, his mouth was wide open, but nothing was coming out. Amy giggled at his face. She went up to him and waved a hand in front of his face. He snapped out of it and said,

"Uh, you look wonderful, Ames," He stuttered. Amy giggled again. Sonic threw her an evil grin and pulled her down to the couch. Amy screamed with happiness and laughed. Sonic tickled her for a bit and he stopped after a couple minutes. Amy's cheek were all red and tears were coming out of her eyes, due to the fact that she had been laughing a lot.

She finally calmed down and asked, "You ready?"

"Yep." Sonic and Amy got up, and Amy laughed again when Sonic picked her bridal style.

---

Tails was walking on the sidewalk, seeing many people walking by, too. It was a clear and beautiful night, but it was a little cold, too. So Tails had on a blue jacket on with a hoodie. He was going over Cream's house to play for a little bit, and maybe have a sleepover, if Vanilla and Cream aren't having any plans.

He arrived as soon as he can to Cream's creamy yellow house. He went in front of of the wooden door, almost identical to Amy's door, except Amy's door has her name on it. He rang the doorbell and waited for a bit. Someone opened the door and it was Cream's chao, Cheese.

"Chao!" Cheese...chewed?

"Hi, Cheese, may I come in?" Tails asked politely. Cheese nodded and opened the door wider so he can get in. He saw Vanilla, Cream's mother, and he said hi to her, too.

"Hello, Tails, Cream's in there watching a movie," Vanilla told him, pointing in the living room.

"Okay," He sniffed something in the air. "Are you making something?"

"Yes, I'm making dinner, care to join us?"

"Sure!" Tails said happily. He took off his coat and hung it up on the coat hanger and went into the living room where Cream was. He saw that Cream was watching Fox and the Hound. He smiled.

_Wow, Fox and the hound is my favorite movie, it's so cute! _Tails thought to himself. He went up to the couch and sat down. Cream jumped a little, but sighed when she saw Tails.

"Hi, Tails, you scared me there for a bit!" Tails laughed.

"Sorry, so...watching Fox and the Hound?"

"Yeah, it's like, the cutest movie ever!" Tails laughed again.

"I know, right?"

"Well, let's just keep watching this until my mom finishes dinner, she said it's going to be Chicken on a Cloud!"

"Oh my gosh, I love Chicken on a Cloud, your mom makes the best one!"

"I know, thanks for coming, too."

"You're welcome," Tails smiled. They continued to watch the movie as they waited for the delicious dinner to come.

---

Sonic and Amy soon arrived at the Twinkle Park entrance. There was a sign that said, 'Twinkle Park, Cute Couples get in free!' So they didn't pay for tickets, because almost everyone in the whole town thinks this couple is cute. The got in and looked around the park. Amy smirked when she saw a water ride. Amy pointed to that ride and told Sonic,

"Hey, Sonic, how bout' we go on that ride?" Sonic looked where she pointed at and his eyes shrunked.

"Are you serious? O-on that w-wa-ater ride?" Sonic stuttered. Amy laughed at his stutturing.

"Oh, Sonic, you sound so cute when you're scared," Sonic blushed. "Now come on," Amy tugged his arm and since she got a little stronger, she had the strenght to pull Sonic to the water log ride. They waited in line, which wasn't very long. After a few people got off, they got in. Sonic was shivering with fear, he didn't want to get wet.

"Amy, I don't wanna get wet," Sonic whined. Amy laughed.

"Don't worry, Sonic, it's not going to hurt you or something."

"But what if it does?"

"That's nearly impossible, Sonic," Sonic quickly grabbed Amy's arm as the ride went going. The log pulled them higher and higher until it was at the top, and then it dipped to the bottom, Sonic closing his eyes and holding Amy's hand tighter. The log hit some of the water and it splash on them.

"Eww..." Amy laughed. The water log went on for a few times, and after that, it stopped. When they got out, they were soaking wet.

"See, I told you it wouldn't hurt," Amy told him.

"Yeah, but I still got wet," Sonic muttered.

"Oh, shut up."

"No, you shut up!" Sonic said back, laughing a bit. Amy ran away from Sonic and yelled to him,

"Catch me if you can!"

**_Oh... Come on, try to catch me  
Oh... Catch me if you can!  
Oh... Come on, try to catch me  
Oh... Catch me... if you can!  
_**

"You know that's clearly impossible!" Sonic yelled back. Sonic ran at full speed to her and almost got her, but before he could catch her, Amy pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer and hit it on the ground, making her go high in the sky.

_**Oh... Come on, try to catch me  
Oh... Catch me if you can! (Yeah)  
Oh... Come on, try to catch me (Oh...)  
Oh... Catch me... if you can!  
**_

"How about now?" Amy yelled to him. She landed safetly and started running again.

'Shit...' Sonic whispered to himself. Then he got an idea. He stayed exactly where he was, and when Amy stops, he will run as fast as he can to get her.

_**(Come on, come on, catch me now! Catch me, Pokemon!) Oooh...  
(Can you come and catch me? Can you now? You can't catch me anyhow!)**_

Amy ran as far as she can until she saw Sonic wasn't following her anymore.

_Huh, wonder where Sonic went?_ She looked around until she felt the wind pick up. She closed her eyes so the wind wouldn't get into her eyes. She felt like she was picked up, she opened her eyes and saw that Sonic had got her!

_**Oh... Come on, try to catch me  
(Come on, come on, catch me now, catch me, Pokemon)  
Show me what you're made of  
Oh... Catch me if you can!  
(Can you come and catch me? Can you now?  
You can't catch me anyhow.) No, I'm not afraid  
Oh... Come on, try to catch me  
(Come on, come on, catch me now, catch me, Pokemon)  
If you can  
Oh... Catch me... if you can!  
(Can you come and catch me? Can you now?  
You can't catch me anyhow.) Never give up  
Yeah...  
**_

__

Oh... Come on, try to catch me  
(Come on, come on, catch me now, catch me, Pokemon) oooo...  
Oh... Catch me if you can!  
(Can you come and catch me? Can you now? You can't catch me anyhow.)  
Oh... Come on, try to catch me  
(Come on, come on, catch me now, catch me, Pokemon)  
Oh... Catch me... if you can!

"Man! That's cheating!" Amy shouted to Sonic.

"No one ever said this was a game," Sonic replied. Amy stuck her tongue out. Sonic laughed. They got on a few roller coasters, like the Double Loop, and this really huge roller coaster that made Amy scared out of her guts. They went on a scary ride that made them jump and run out of the place. They stayed in Twinkle Park until they were REALLY tired. But they didn't want that to end just yet.

---

Tails and Cream just watched the ending of Fox and the Hound, just in time for the buzzer to go off from the oven.

"That was weird," Tails said, laughing. Cream nodded in agreement. They went into the kitchen and sat down on their chairs, waiting for their dinner. Tails could smell the wonderful smell of Mashed Patatoes and chicken.

Vanilla had two plates in her hand and set them down on the table by Tails and Cream. They started gobbling down the food as Vanilla got her own plate and sat down on her chair. Vanilla started talking,

"So, Tails, are you busy tonight?" Tails wiped off some gravy from the mashed patatoes and shook his head.

"Nope, no plans tonight, why?"

"Well, we don't have any plans either, so maybe you can sleep over, is that alright?"

"Yeah, that is alright, I had lots of fun the last time I slept over," Tails pointed out.

"That's right, so it's settled."

"Yay!" Cream cheered.

"Chao!" Cheese cheered along with her. Tails and Vanilla laughed at them. After that, they started eating.

---

Sonic and Amy was tired out after going on the Double Loop about like ten times. Sonic picked Amy up bridal style and carried her to her house. He set her down at the front of her door and told her,

"I had a lot of fun."

"Me too." Amy looked inside, then back to Sonic. "Would you like to stay with me? Like we did six months ago?" Sonic laughed.

"Hey, you tricked me into doing that!"

"I know, but?"

"But, yeah, I'll stay for the night."

"Yay!" Sonic laughed again. Amy opened the door and let Sonic and herself in. Amy turned on the light to the living room and saw that Sonic was just turning on the T.V. He changed the channel to NickatNite and saw that the Prince of Bel-Air was on. Sonic looked at the clock and saw that it was about 10:00.

"Oh my god, we stayed at Twinkle Park for like about 4 hours!" Amy laughed. Amy sat down by Sonic and joined him. After 30 minutes, the show was over.

"I'm going to my room," Amy scooted closer to him. "Wanna come?" Amy purred in his ear. Sonic's ear twitched as she did that. Sonic thought about it and he grinned. He knew what Amy was planning.

"I know what you're planning, Amy," Sonic told her.

"Do you want to?" Amy looked at him with her eyes half closed. Sonic thought about for a few minutes and nodded. Amy smiled and pulled him to upstairs. She went into her room, holding Sonic's arm and leading him to her room.

She pushed Sonic on the bed and pounced on him. Sonic laughed louder. Amy grinned evilly as she started to zip Sonic's jacket down. She took it off and ran her hands up and down on Sonic's chest lovingly. Sonic grabbed the end of Amy's dress and took it off. All there was left on her body was her bra and panties.

Sonic leant in Amy's neck and kissed it. He wrapped his arms around her back and started to unclip her bra. He ran his fingers around her chest, then down to her breasts. Sonic was giving pecks around her chest and on her breasts, but lightly, so he wouldn't hurt her. That all changed when Amy wanted more. She grabbed her panties and pulled them down. Sonic looked down there and up to Amy.

"You know you want to," Amy said in a sexy voice. Sonic smiled and went down to her lower part. He grabbed her legs and parted them, opening her vagina. Sonic pushed his tongue into the deeper part in her vagina, moans coming from Amy. He pushed his tongue deeper until he can't go any deeper. Amy screamed for a short time, but it was cut with a moan when Sonic pulled his tongue out of her vagina. He got on the bed, chuckling a little when he saw Amy's face all red.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin?" Amy smiled devishly and nodded.

"But...who should be on top?" Sonic chuckled again.

"Who knows, it might be both of us..."

"...Alrighty then, we take turns...You can go first..." Sonic laughed at her and pushed her down and pounced on her, making her scream. Amy pumped up and down so Sonic could feel the pain and pleasure. He did indeed feel it, as he screamed. They rolled and pumped, and they screamed every time they did that. Amy moaned when Sonic kissed her breasts again, except it was harder and he started to lick them. He soon went back to pumping her as hard as he can. Amy rolled on top of him and said,

"It's my turn to be on top now." Sonic smiled. Amy pushed her body against his as hard as she can. They started to french kiss as they rolled and pumped more, or as I like to call it, sex.

---

Tails and Cream finished their dinner and got ready for bed, since it was 11:00. Cream was wondering how Sonic and Amy were doing.

"Tails, how do you think Sonic and Amy's doing?" Cream asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure they are doing fine...But Sonic did say they were doing something after their date to Twinkle Park..." Cream's eyes went wide.

"You don't think..."

"But I do think...Could they?" Cream shrugged.

"Oh well, we'll have to find out in 9 months..." Tails looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What? They could have possibly done it..."

"Yeah..." They shuddered and tried not to think about it. They soon went into a peaceful sleep, but as soon as they know, maybe Cream was right...

_**To Be...Continued...**_

**Read and Review nicely please, and no flames.**


	6. Bing Bam Boom She Got pregnant!

_**Yes, I am back with more Candy!!...Ok that sounded REALLY gay...**_

_**YESTERDAY or June 8th, WAS MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!!! I'M STILL SAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I am excited to write this story again!! Well...now it's the 14th...I'm still sad...lol.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters in this story, they all belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.**_

Extraordinary

It was a rainy morning, very light raindrops showered on Knothole. Amy was the first to wake up. She headed for the stairs and went down to the kitchen. She got out some cereal and put it in a bowl. She poured white milk in it and got a spoon and sat down on the chair and started eating.

She finished eating after about 5 minutes. She washed the dishes and went upstairs to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She was done brushing her teeth and brushing her hair after about 2 minutes. She came out of the bathroom and went back downstairs. She turned on the TV and watched MTV. The music videos that were on were "This Love" by Maroon 5, "Trouble" by Pink, "Jungle Fever" by Stevie Wonder, and "Switch" by Will Smith.

She watched all of them, and at the end of "Switch", She heard some footsteps come from upstairs. She smiled at the person who was coming down. It was the person that went out with her last night, had fun, and made love to her. It was Sonic, who was also smiling warmly at the pink hedgehog. Sonic sat down by her on the couch and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Amy kissed back and slid her tongue into Sonic's mouth. They made out for a while and soon pulled away after about 5 minutes. He saw that Amy was watching MTV. The music video that was on was "We Belong Together" by Mariah Carey. Amy liked Mariah Carey, she always thought that she was a very pretty singer.

After that was over, they decided to take a commercial break. But the Host of MTV said that the next song will be Extraordinary by Mandy Moore. Amy liked her too. She was a very good singer. And a good actor. Out of the blue, Sonic said,

"I want to hear you sing."

"You do?" Amy said, confused. Sonic nodded.

"Please sing the next song for me...please?" Sonic pleaded. Amy rolled her eyes at him and sighed.

"Okay, but you have to promise me you won't laugh," Amy told him.

"I promise." Soon enough, the tv show came back on and the music started. Amy started to sing,

**I was a bay tree  
Quiet and unseen  
I lived in stories but inside I kept a mystery  
I was a starling  
Nobody's darling  
Flying in perfect circles  
Just for company **

Amy sang beautifully. Sonic was surprised that she sang this good. It almost sounded like he was actually listening to Mandy Moore, but he wasn't, it was Amy Rose. She now sang the chorus.

**And now I'm ready  
And now I'm ready  
And now I'm ready to be  
Extraordinary**

**A midnight airplane  
A window blowing  
I know I am another sparkle in the sky  
I shine on copper  
Still undiscovered  
But you must see me in the corner of your eye**

Sonic swore that Amy's singing got better and better every time she sang.

**And now I'm ready  
And now I'm ready  
And now I'm ready to be  
Extraordinary**

And now I'm ready  
And now I'm ready  
And now I'm ready to be  
(Extraordinary+)

And now I'm ready  
And now I'm ready  
And now I'm ready to be  
Extraordinary

"Well?" Amy asked playfully. Sonic was speechless. He didn't know what to say to her. Finally, he gathered up his thoughts and told her,

"You sang beautifully." Amy smiled and kissed him on the lips as a way of saying "Thanks". Sonic kissed back and placed his tongue on her lips, waiting for an entrance in her mouth to play with her tongue. They stayed like that for a while, holding each other. The soon parted after about 3 minutes.

"I'm going to visit Tails, okay?" Sonic told her.

"Okay, see you later. But please come back soon," Amy ordered. Sonic smiled and winked her.

"Don't you worry, Ames." Amy smiled. Sonic kissed her quickly and made a dash outside, and ran to Tails's house.

_**---Meanwhile---**_

Tails just woke up a couple hours ago, and now he is working on his new plane the Tornado 3. He decided to make the colors a little different. The colors are, pink, blue, yellow, beige, red, and white. The colors of Amy, Sonic, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, and Rouge. He decided to make 8 seats in the plane, so they'd have more room. He heard the doorbell rang. He stopped tinkering his plane, and ran upstairs and opened the door to see his best buddy, Sonic.

"Sonic! Hey! Come in, I wanna hear all about yesterday night!" Sonic laughed.

"Sure buddy." Tails let Sonic come in and they both sat on the couch.

"So...what happened last night, eh? Did you guys do anything good?" Tails asked, starting up a conversation.

"Yeah, we went to Twinkle Park, and we rode a lot of good rides there..."

"Did Amy make you go on water ride?"

"Yeah...I got REALLY wet..." Tails laughed.

"Nice, what did you do after you left Twinkle Park?"

"We went to Amy's house and we did something there..."

"Really, what did you do?"

"Um..."

"And don't say it's too complicated. I've heard enough of that," Tails added.

"Well...Me and Amy..."

"Yes...?"

"We...kinda...had sex." Tails's eyes widened.

"Oh...my...God...You have GOT to be KIDDING me..."

"Um..Nope. I'm not..." Tails's eye twitched.

"Wow...real nice, buddy."

"Yeah, I know." They both laughed.

**--Back with Amy--**

_**I hope I get pregnant... I mean I am worried that I might get hurt...Or maybe even worse...Sonic might get mad at me...I'm scared now! **_

---------

**DUN DUN DUNNN...!!**

**LOL, well, FINALLY, I updated this story, I was totally focused on my other stories that I forgot all about this one!!! Eh he he.. But I promise, I'll try to update this one faster!!! But for now...read and review please!!!**


	7. A False Alarm!

**xDxDxDxDD lol, ok people...**

**WARNING, LET-YOUKNOW MUST READ, MUST READ, WARNING! ----:::---- I MADE A MISTAKE ON THE LAST CHAPTER, THE LAST CHAPTER SAID THAT AMY WAS PREGNANT, BUT SHE ISN'T. SHE WIL BE IN THIS CHAPTER THOUGH!!**

**YOU MUST READ THAT, PROMISE ME!!??? lol**

**Anyways, on with the evil basics...**

**1. Disclaimer: Do not own. If I did, I would put this story on Sonic X. :P**

**2. Just to let you know, that there are only a few more chapters left...maybe even one more, but this is not the last one, okay?**

**3. The ages: Sonic: 17. Amy: 14. Cream: 8. Tails: 10. Knuckles: 18. Rouge: 20**

**4. Enjoy Chapter 7. ;)**

_**--A False Alarm--**_

It was about two weeks after what happened between Sonic and Amy. Today wasn't a good day for Amy because she took the pregnancy test and found out that she was..._pregnant. _

"Oh, how do I tell Sonic about this?" Amy asked herself. She wished she had an answer for that, but she didn't. She sighed deeply and made herself some breakfast. Amy was always the first to wake up. Sonic was still in bed, sleeping silently as ever. For breakfast, she had toast and scrambled eggs. She ate it and finished it in 10 minutes. She put her dish in the dishwasher and sat on the couch, that's when she started to hear footsteps...of Sonic.

"Hey Ames," he yawned, still very tired from his awakening. "Why do you always get up so early?"

Amy shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's a habit of mine; I'm always the first one to wake up early," She replied. Sonic nodded, understanding her reply. He sat down by her and leaned in to kiss her. Amy closed her eyes, getting ready for the kiss. When Sonic kissed her, a huge wad of guilt crashed into her mind. She felt guilty because when she tells him the "news", She's afraid that he might break up with her or something. Well, it was nice while it lasted...right? Wrong. When they pulled away, Amy started to speak.

"Sonic...I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Well, you do know what happens when you have sex with someone and you don't use protective gear, right?"

"Yeah...you can possibly get pregnant."

"Right, so...That's what I'm trying to tell you, that I'm...pregnant." Sonic blinked. He couldn't believe what Amy was saying. That Amy was...pregnant?

"Um...uh...I need to go...someplace, I need to...think. I'll be back, I promise," Sonic told Amy as he ran out of the house, leaving Amy with tears.

"I knew I shouldn't have told him at a bad time..."

**----::::----**

Sonic ran to the park, being confused with himself. _Amy's pregnant?-_ Sonicthought, like he has gone crazy. _I thought we only did it for like...5 or 10 minutes...but I guess not then.' _He looked up to see the morning sky. It was a light blue color, with a few clouds in the sky. He always wondered why the sky was just plain light blue. Why can't it be purple? Why not green? Why not white? People say it's blue because the sun reflects the 4 oceans from around the world. He thought so, too. Back to Amy now. He looked down and thought, _Maybe it's a false alarm, I hope so...I mean, Amy's only 14.' _Then he realized...He saw Amy starting to cry before he left. He literally slapped himself for leaving Amy all alone and feeling sad. _'Amy must be heartbroken, I'm going to check on her.' _

Sonic got up and ran back to Amy's house. When he saw Amy, she had tear stains all over her face, and he winced at that; he really made her feel bad.

He walked up to her and sat down by her.He stroked her cheek and smiled. He gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead and laid down by her. He whispered, "I love you, Amy, I'll always will." He saw a smile creep on Amy's lips and heard her say, "I love you too, Sonikku..." He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, knowing that he'll be with Amy, forever and always. After all, he did _promise _her that he would never leave her.

- - -

Amy awoke...again, first one to wake up. She saw the time, and it was 11:00. She saw herself on the couch, with a sleeping Sonic by her side. She smiled sweetly at him and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Carefully, she got off the couch, trying not to wake up Sonic. She went upstairs, and into the bathroom. She picked up the pregnancy test thingy, and just started to throw it away, but she soon noticed that a green light was blinking. She saw a color that meant 'no' and stared at it for almost 30 minutes, before snapping back to reality.

She noticed that it was a negative sign, putting it in her mind and screaming, "NEGATIVE, YOU ARE NOT PREGNANT!".

Then she started to scream...happily, at least. But it was cut short but putting her hand over her mouth, almost forgetting that Sonic was asleep.

She was VERY relieved, because she wasn't pregnant. It was just a false alarm. Just a stupid, false alarm. She couldn't wait to tell Sonic. But she didn't want to wake him up yet, at least not at this hour.

So she decided to tell Rouge. She ran downstairs and went outside, not wanting to wake up Sonic. She pulled out her red Verizon cell phone and dialed Rouge's number.

After about two or three rings, someone picked up, hearing a very tired voice.

"Hello?"

"Rouge, I have to tell you something, and it's so awesome!!" Amy told her.

"Mhm, what is it?"

"Well, you know how me and Sonic..."made love", right?" Rouge perked up.

"Yes..."

"Well...I took the "test" to see if I was pregnant or not..."

"Uh-huh..."

"And it told me that I was...you know..."

"...Oh..my...god..."

"I know! But listen, later on, I took it again, and it said negative!! It was just a false alarm!!"

"HOLY COW!! Dang, that must've made you freak out, huh Amy?"

"Yeah, tell me about it, well I got to go now, I want to tell Sonic the good news!"

"L O L, okay."

"Oh, so you're speaking IM now, I am too!

"ROFL"

"Haha, well TTFN." They both hung up their phones, and Amy rushed back to the living room, seeing that Sonic was up, but he looked very tired.

"Sonic, guess what?!" Amy asked him, excited to tell him the news.

"What? Knuckles had surgery?" Amy sweatdropped.

"No..."

"Knuckles had a baby?"

"No...if he did, it would be weird."

"Yeah, I know, umm...He saw Michael Jackson in jail?"

"NO!!! Now get serious, Sonic!!" Sonic laughed. Hard. So hard that tears came out of his eyes. Amy couldn't help but chuckle at Sonic. He was always filled with lame or sarcastic jokes of Knuckles.

"Okay, okay. What's the news?"

"I'm not pregnant Sonic...It was just a false alarm!" Sonic stopped in his tracks of laughing. He had a shocked, yet happy face on.

"Re-really?" Amy nodded. He sighed very, VERY deeply, very relieved of Amy's statement. "Oh my god...that's a relief."

"I know," Amy sat down by Sonic. "But...I think you would make a good father." Sonic sweatdropped.

"Seriously? I don't even know how to change diapers." Amy snickered.

"Well, still. You could make them smile or laugh."

"True...but you would make a better mother.

"Yeah..that's true." They both laughed. Amy pulled him for a hug. "I love you, Sonic...and I always will."

"Me too...that's why I gotta ask you something..." Amy pulled away from the hug.

"What is it, Sonic?"

"Well...He pulled out something from his...quills, and it turned out to be a little green box. He opened it and Amy gasped of what was inside it.

What was it? Find out...Next chapter!!

-- --- --

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! A CLIFFY:D It's very short, I know, but at least it has about 1,000 words in it!! **

**Enjoy the chapter?** **Stay tuned for a much BETTER chapter. ;)**

**Review!! **

**TTFN - Ta ta for now**

**LOL - laugh out loud**

**ROFL - Rolling on floor laughing**

**IM - Instant Message.**


	8. The Good Ol' Memories

**-sighs- Here I am with Candy, with me not updating it in like forever. O.O**

**Anyways, I think this might be the last chapter, I don't know. I don't really have many chapters left in mind for this, but if I do, I'll just put it as a bonus chapter. XD**

**Disclaimer - In this chapter, I only own: Michelle, Flash AKA Speedy, Melody and Emily. O.O, lots of children, eh? XD**

The Good Ol' Memories.

It has been 5 years later ever since everyone got together and all. And 5 years since Sonic and Amy got married...

_**Flashback**_

He pulled out something from his quills, and it turned out to be a little green box. He opened it and Amy gasped of what was inside it. A ring. More like an engagement ring. Amy was so close to tears and before Sonic could say anything, she told him, "I will Sonic." He smiled and hugged her and she hugged back, and the two stayed like that for almost a minute.

_**Flashback at the wedding. Which was about 9 months after Sonic asked her for marriage.**_

"I do." Amy told the reverand and Rev. told them they may kiss now, and they did, and they went to their honeymoon...which was when they started to...you know.

_**At the Honeymoon. (Contains Lemon, MWAHAHA!! XD)**_

"Don't worry, Amy. We've done this before!" Sonic told her, stripping off Amy's clothes.

"I guess you're right." He finished stripping off Amy's clothes, and she was completely naked. She started to strip off Sonic's clothes now, and soon, they were both completely naked. He positioned his member in front of her button and started to go in. She gasped and moaned as Sonic went in further. Sonic started to pump up and down, making Amy warm up and start sweating a little. She thrusted him also, and soon, it became in perfect motion.

It was Amy's turn to be on top now. She rolled on top of him and thrusted him, rocking back and forth. Soon enough, Sonic was going to soon orgasm and so was Amy. They came at the same time, and Amy screamed at the top of her lungs. They both collasped on the bed, cuddling close to each other. They pulled the covers over them and went to sleep peacefully, hugging each other in their sleep.

_**The Birth of Flash and Melody.**_

They were two beautiful babies. One hedgehog girl, which had light blue fur with streaks of pink and purple and had eyes like Sonic's. She was named, Melody. One hedgehog boy, which had light blue skin with eyes like Amy's. He was named, Flash.

"Sonic, I love you.."

"I love you, too, Amy." The two loving hedgehogs came in closer and kissed passionately, as if it were never to end.

_**5 years later...**_

"Woohoo!!" Flash yelled out excitedly as he grinded down the rail with his new shoes.

"Flash!! You know what mommy said if you did that!!" Melody yelled out to him. Flash stopped and stepped down.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what she said. Don't worry!! I'll be careful. And daddy has done some things like this also!!"

"Well, yeah, I know! But that was when he was 15, not 7!" Flash sweatdropped.

"Oh, fine, ruin my fun moment."

"I'm not ruining it, you can go run as fast as you can, just as long as you don't get hurt!!"

"YES!!" Flash happily shouted and soon dashed off to run around freely. Melody sighed.

"Why do I even have a brother?"

---

Soon, Melody and Flash went home and they saw Michelle and Emily laughing and playing their gameboys.

"Hey!! What'chu playing?" Flash asked cutely.

"Oh, nothing really, I'm playing PokeMon. She's playing Kirby," Michelle replied to her big brother.

"Ohh...Which PokeMon game are you playing?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Oh, how rude!" Michelle stuck out a tongue at him.

"Alright, break it up you two. You know what our parents say if you two fight again once more," Melody said to them. Flash rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Where are our parents anyway?"

"I think they're in the bedroom. I don't know what's going on in there, but, I don't wanna know either." They all agreed with Emily and stayed downstairs until their parents are done.

What are they doing?

----

In their room, they were on the bed, kissing. With a familiar position. Sonic's on top and of course, Amy's on bottom.

"Mmm, Sonic. The children are downstairs, you know," Amy started, letting Sonic kiss her on the neck.

"I know..but I just can't stop loving you," he replied. Amy giggled.

"Aww, I know. I love you too." Sonic smiled. Sonic pulled her in for a deep kiss. The kiss to Amy felt like she had never been kissed before. It was really romantic and deep, and she knew Sonic would protect her forever.

The two soon pulled away after 2 minutes and they started up a conversation.

"I miss the good old days, like when we were fighting Eggman and collecting Chaos Emeralds. It's been a real adventure," Amy said.

"Yeah, I know, I miss them too. Especially Cosmo."

"I know, I miss her so much. But she wwill always be in my heart. And so will you." Sonic smiled.

"Same here." Amy giggled. "It seems like the adventure's gone so quickly, like it's been 5 minutes since all that happened."

"I know...that's the part that bothers me so much. But I will always remember certain parts of the adventures we went through."

"Same here. I love you, Amy."

"I love you too, Sonic." The two were both pulled into a soft kiss, and while they kissed, they started to have some memories of the good old days.

_**Memory 1: The transport to Chris's world.**_

Sonic coughed out water as the boy pulled him out of the pool.

"Are you okay?"

"Ugh, yeah, I'm fine. Gee, thanks a lot. Any longer in the pool, I would've died." The boy was surprised.

"You can talk?" The boy asked.

"Yeah! In fact, I can do a lot of things!"

"Wow, that's awesome. So what's your name, by the way?"

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Known as, well, to my planet, the fastest hedgehog alive!"

"Cool! My name is Chris Throndyke. Nice to meet you, Sonic!"

"Nice to meet you, too, Chris!"

_**Memory 2: Saving Amy on the beach.**_

"Amy!!" Sonic screamed out. He panicked when he saw Amy go in the deep blue ocean. He decided to be brave. He took a deep breath and dove into the water.

"Sonic!! What the?" Tails yelled.

"Sonic! You can't swim?" Chris yelled out.

"But he is swimming.."

Sonic tried to go in further to reach Amy. Amy opened up her eyes a tiny bit and saw Sonic with a shocked face.

"Sonic...you can't swim..." Amy said in her mind.

_**Memory 3: "Don't You Worry Amy, I never Will Leave You.**_

"Hi!" Sonic greeted Amy.

"Well? What took you so long? I was worried! I wondered...if you were never going to come back. It scared me...to think that...I was never going to see you again! Then after a while I waited for you to come, but you never did! I didn't know where you were! I couldn't stand knowing. I told myself...that I should give up hope, I was covinced...that you forgotten all about me! I thought you were gone forever! But then I realized...that you would never abandon me. I decided that I would wait for you...even if it took the rest of my life to see you again...and now you're here. Oh, I'm so glad to finally have you back Sonic, it's such a wonderful feeling! I don't think I've ever been happy as I am now!" Amy started crying. Then she finished with, "Don't you ever leave me again, Sonic the hedgehog!" Amy finished and soon enouph, she saw Sonic walking to her, bending down to his knees and showing her a beautiful lilac rose. Sonic winked at her and said,

"Don't you worry Amy, I never will!" Sonic told her. Amy cried some more, but happily, and she hugged Sonic as the morning sunshine rose and shone on the two happy couple.

_**Memory 4: The Candy - Lemon. (Contains lemon, XD)**_

She pushed Sonic on the bed and pounced on him. Sonic laughed louder. Amy grinned evilly as she started to zip Sonic's jacket down. She took it off and ran her hands up and down on Sonic's chest lovingly. Sonic grabbed the end of Amy's dress and took it off. All there was left on her body was her bra and panties.

Sonic leant in Amy's neck and kissed it. He wrapped his arms around her back and started to unclip her bra. He ran his fingers around her chest, then down to her breasts. Sonic was giving pecks around her chest and on her breasts, but lightly, so he wouldn't hurt her. That all changed when Amy wanted more. She grabbed her panties and pulled them down. Sonic looked down there and up to Amy.

"You know you want to," Amy said in a sexy voice. Sonic smiled and went down to her lower part. He grabbed her legs and parted them, opening her vagina. Sonic pushed his tongue into the deeper part in her vagina, moans coming from Amy. He pushed his tongue deeper until he can't go any deeper. Amy screamed for a short time, but it was cut with a moan when Sonic pulled his tongue out of her vagina. He got on the bed, chuckling a little when he saw Amy's face all red.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin?" Amy smiled devishly and nodded.

"But...who should be on top?" Sonic chuckled again.

"Who knows, it might be both of us..."

"...Alrighty then, we take turns...You can go first..." Sonic laughed at her and pushed her down and pounced on her, making her scream. Amy pumped up and down so Sonic could feel the pain and pleasure. He did indeed feel it, as he screamed. They rolled and pumped, and they screamed every time they did that. Amy moaned when Sonic kissed her breasts again, except it was harder and he started to lick them. He soon went back to pumping her as hard as he can. Amy rolled on top of him and said,

"It's my turn to be on top now." Sonic smiled. Amy pushed her body against his as hard as she can. They started to french kiss as they rolled and pumped more, or as I like to call it, sex.

**----Ending of Memories.**

Those were the memories that they remembered the most. And they will never forget them as long as they live.

_**---**_

**MEEP, MOO!!**

**The last chapter.**

**Unless I got a bonus chapter in mind, this is the last chapter of Candy.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for all the favorites, which is a total 37 favs for this story. I'm so happy. I've worked on this story since last year. I worked hard and tried my best on it. And this is the end of this major popular story.**

**I love you, all. :D**


End file.
